Radiation therapy has been employed to treat tumorous tissue. In radiation therapy, a high energy beam is applied from an external source towards the patient. The external source, which may be rotating (as in the case for arc therapy), produces a collimated beam of radiation that is directed into the patient to the target site. The dose and placement of the dose must be accurately controlled to ensure that the tumor receives sufficient radiation, and that damage to the surrounding healthy tissue is minimized.
Sometimes during a radiation therapy, the patient may be undergoing breathing motion. In such cases, it may be desirable to monitor the breathing motion of the patient during the treatment delivery session such that radiation may be properly delivered, or ceased to be delivered, to the target region. For example, if the patient's breathing becomes non-periodic (e.g., due to sudden movement such as coughing), then it may be desirable to stop a delivery of radiation.
Applicant of the subject application has determined that it would be desirable to provide a new device and method for obtaining breathing signals, and for determining treatment plans using the breathing signals. Applicant of the subject application has also determined that it would also be desirable to provide a new device and method for performing a medical procedure that accounts for a patient's breathing.